Emma's Birthday Surprise
by Hollie47
Summary: Jenny tries to find Emma the perfect birthday present. From Jenny's POV


Emma's birthday is tomorrow, I plan on finding and giving her the best gift ever. I am determined. I know that Emma doesn't like to be the centre of attention; she is a little bit shy. I will keep my gift on the down low, just for her. I'm racking my brain, trying to think of something that will be both special and meaningful at the same time. I always leave everything to the last minute. This I have to work on changing.

I walk around the shopping centre, looking in every store I can see which may have that something special in it. I go into clothing stores, jewellery stores, shoe stores, entertainment stores, where I pick up a couple of movies for us to watch. I wonder if Emma would like a night of watching romantic movies with dinner. I'll make sure to put that on my list of possible ideas for her birthday.

I exit the shopping centre after five hours, only with a couple of DVD's and half a bottle of coke. I feel deflated. Her birthday is tomorrow. I decide to walk home as it isn't that far away. I go the long way, walking through the green park. The park is so full of life. The trees are really tall and full of green large leaves, swaying softly in the breeze. The flower beds are full of colour and smell amazing. Flowers I think, maybe Emma would like some. Pollen irritates her. Scratch that idea. People are sitting down on blankets, having a picnic as the children try and eat as quickly as possible so they can go play again.

A soccer ball bumps up against my foot. I turn in the direction it came from and kick it back to a group of boys who cheer after its back with them. A picnic near the water might be nice for Emma's birthday. There are lots of lovely birds swimming in the water making it ripple as they move. I know Emma loves birds but as I see one swoop down and take half a sandwich off someone's plate, I scratch that idea too. Birthdays are so hard.

I start to walk along one of the small back streets with a row of about 4 small shops. I have never noticed these here before. I must go look at them. The first one is just a fruit and vegetable grocer, nothing exciting in there. The second one is a butcher. So that is where the Bergmann's get their meat from. The third one is full of many bits and pieces. Kind of like a two dollar shop. I go in and look. They have lots of Christmas and party decorations, batteries, hats, photo frames, magnets and other random stuff. I end up buying some bubbles and a really nice old style gold photo frame. I will place a picture of Emma and I in it, and give it to her. I know she has photos of us together tacked to her bedroom walls, but one being in a frame just makes it special. I finally move on to the forth shop. It seems a bit ruff around the edges but I go in anyway.

It's a shop full of crystal decorations. Shining all colours of the rainbow as the light reflects off them. I think '_could this have the perfect gift in it. Don't just stand here in amazement, Jennifer, go look'._ I start to move, looking in all the display cabinets, searching for that something. There are little piano jewellery boxes, music notes, dancers, dolphins, tigers, fairies, even things out of scifi shows. I see a crystal version of the Enterprise from star trek, a Stargate, a Tardis from Doctor Who, and even a crystal model of Earth. I move over to the next cabinet. It's full of fairies, elves, and story time figurines. The next cabinet is where I see it, the perfect gift for my Emma. It's full of teddy bears holding a variety of things in many different colours. The one I know will be perfect for Emma is a clear crystal teddy standing up, pushing its belly out slightly with its right arm out and its left hand behind it holding a pink crystal heart. It's so beautiful. I know Emma will love it. I buy it straight away. It comes in a pink box with a silver ribbon around it.

I go home, skipping, happy that I had found the perfect gift. I print off a picture Luzi took yesterday of Emma and I kissing. It's such a good photo I could stare at it forever, but I can't as I have things to do. I place the picture in the frame, with the little bear in the box sitting on top of it. I place them in the gift box I had managed to buy yesterday, on top of the DVD's. My present is ready. It's like the perfect gift, apart from sex. I know Emma will be surprised tomorrow. She didn't want to do anything, but that has changed. Who can say no to me?

I wake up the next morning. It's Emma's birthday. I send her a text message telling her happy birthday and not to make any plans for tonight. I think a simple night in, watching DVD's and eating pizza would be nice for her. I pace around the house for most of the day watching the hands on the clock tick as I wait for 6pm to come, so I can go see Emma.

It's time. I walk over to Emma's house, clutching the present I got for her. I knock on the door and her Mum answers. She invites me inside and I go up to Emma's room. She is laying down on her bed, reading a book while listening to her iPod. I place the present down on the desk and go up to her, startling her. She greets me with that smile of hers and I lean in and give her a kiss. We kiss until oxygen becomes an essential. I quickly remember the present. I grab it off the table and give it to her. I'm sitting here, waiting anxiously as she opens it. She takes out the little pink box first and opens it. The look on her face is radiant, she smiles ear to ear as she takes it out and looks at it closer. She places it down and kisses me deeply, to the point it takes my breath away. She is such a good kisser. She takes the photo out and we look and gush at it together. It gets placed on the bedside table, so when she wakes up every morning she can look at it. We look at the DVD's deciding which one should be watched first. We order pizza and cuddle up together in her bed. She tells me that this is the best birthday surprise ever and kisses me one last time before the movie starts.

Fin~

**Authors Note:** Please Comment.


End file.
